CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment
CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment is an amusement park, restaurant and virtual reality entertainment company. As of November 2019, they have offices in London, Hong Kong, Tokyo and Alexonia City. It works under a joint venture between CPN Holdings and a consortium of investors including , Seagrounds Financial Group and . They're headquartered in New York City. Qualis Family Entertainment 2019 Qualis Family Entertainment was established in January 2019, with offices in Beijing, Toronto, Paris, Johannesburg, Sydney, Tokyo, Sao Paulo, Madrid, Montreal, Warsaw, London and Mexico City. Old Dominion Interactive Media Group 2017-2019 ODIMG, Oak Acres Entertainment, Dreamcatcher Entertainment, Octagon Cable Entertainment, RDTV's Online, Home Entertainment, Games and Distribution arms and Qualis Family Entertainment were merged into Laserium Sega Experiences. Laserium Game Studios London 2014-2019 In July 2019, Laserium Game Studios London was merged with QFE/OAE's London offices to form Laserium Sega Experiences London. RDTV Online RDTV Home Entertainment RDTV Distribution Rocknamic House 2003-2015 RDTV Games 2015-2019 Laserium Sega Experiences 2019-2020 In January 2019, Qualis and established a joint venture for amusement and experience day related assets. They have since expanded into digital entertainment, consumer products, licensing, family entertainment, advertising, video game development, animation, and film and television production. In August 2019, they sold all media production offices except for those in Köfa, Random City, Piramca City and Hong Kong, to Quest International Productions. They also moved all staff and operations from offices in Brisbane, Beijing, and Sydney, and a media production office in Randomia City, to the Hong Kong office; from offices in Warsaw, Madrid, Barcelona and Manchester, a media production office in Köfa (Fuei), and the VR development studios in Vienna, Milan and Berlin, to the London and Paris offices; and also from offices in Mexico City, Toronto, Montreal and Atlanta, and a media production office in Piramca City, to the New York City office. They also acquired Qualis Animation and it was turned into their Houston office shortly after. In September 2019, they sold all experience day and amusement related operations, with XPZone, to Quest. They still own and operate Laserium Park Los Angeles. In November 2019, LSE sold its studios in Paris, Johannesburg and Sao Paulo to its subsidiary Salovaara & Kukkonen Group. On December 20, 2019, LSE moved the employees of its Houston animation studio to Jetix Studios in Toronto, while some have left to work for BioWare, Powerhouse Animation Studios and Reel FX. LSE Houston shortly afterwards closed down. They also closed down their San Francisco office and their R&D facility in Osaka, moving employees to Drillimation Studios and Singularity Games. As CPN Holdings, its parent company, acquired Quest Technology, Quest Communications and Quest Developments, LSE is expected to merge with the three companies to form a new division within CPN Holdings, currently going by it's temporary name Salvonic (taken fróm Salvonic Lifestyle Group). As of result, Sega Sammy Holdings is reportedly pulling out of the joint venture. CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment 2020-present In January 2020, all amusement park, experience day, real estate, restaurant and VR assets owned by CPN Holdings has been integrated into a new division called CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment. The video games and animation assets will be separated from this new division. Sega Sammy Holdings sold most of its stake in the venture, becoming a minor investor and joining a consortium of investors and company, led by and Seagrounds Financial Group, that co-owns the division with CPN Media Group, a division of CPN Holdings. The new division was formed due to a rumored spin-off of the assets to be owned by the consortium, however, CPN Holdings denied these rumors.